30 Days
by Minniezadorbs
Summary: Secrets are funny little things aren't they? It's almost as if they tell themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and settings you see here. I am not making any money from this work. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **30 Days**

….oOo….

Dragon hide boots shined to perfection, pressed Romildus Grancini suit under crisp dress robes, emerald cuff links, platinum and diamond bracelets to compliment the platinum signet ring on his right hand. Diamond band on his left. Fine blond hair parted cleanly and fair haired beard trimmed neatly. Tie the color of oxygenated blood rested lightly on his chest and it rose and fell with his even breathing. The man might be an ass but he had style to spare. Honey colored eyes followed his stride as he swaggered through the room greeting, kissing and shmoozing.

Silver eyes had long since located her, taking in her appearance as well. Very expensive Christian Loubruten stilettos lifted her four inches off the polished floor. Floating just above her calves, A fitted pale green satin slip dress, no bra? The little minx. Diamonds dripping from her neck, wrists, and ears complimented by the humongous emerald and diamond ring resting heavily on the third finger of her right hand. The hand that was currently caressing a flute of champagne poised just in front of her pouty pink lips. Silver met honey and he winked almost imperceptibly. She'd caught the gesture and pursed her lips. A kiss. He laughed quietly to himself and grabbed a flute from a floating tray.

"Mione you're driving these blokes insane. Everyone is staring at you. Even Malfoy" Ginny remarked as she came up beside her

"Well it really is a beautiful dress" she punctuated her answer with a shrug

"Are you here alone? Where's Ron?" Ginny peered around her shoulder

"You could guess as well as I could. He left me standing here about twenty minutes ago"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You'd think he'd want to be around staking claim the way you're looking in that dress"

Hermione laughed a small tinkling laugh and shook her head gently "Ginny, Ron and I are friends and we'll stay that way. I've long abandoned my girlish dreams of redheaded children"

"But I wanted a sister" Ginny pouted playfully

"We are sisters Gin, always" Hermione gave Ginny's shoulder a reassuring squeeze "where's Harry"

"He's about to accept Malfoy's generous donation to the Auror Department" had Ginny rolled her eyes any harder they'd have fallen out of her head

"I think it's nice Gin" Hermione laughed

"Nice my arse, nothing about Malfoy is nice"

Hermione hid her smile behind her flute, there were a few very nice things about Mr. Draco Malfoy. She turned her attention to the raised platform where Draco and Narcissa Malfoy now stood, the latter holding a scroll.

"If I could have your attention please" his voice boomed courtesy of a sonorous charm "it is my mother's and I pleasure to present Pott" an elbow from his mother and the clearing of his throat preceded his correction "...Mr. Potter, head Auror for the Ministry of Magic, with a donation for the intended purpose of renovating the research and investigation labs"

The room erupted in clapping and congenial approval as Narcissa handed Harry the scroll and embraced him, to his surprise. Draco offered a handshake and a nod to his peer.

"Both the ministry and the Auror Department are very grateful to the Malfoy family for their generosity and we appreciate all you have done" Harry beamed into the crowd and awkwardly bowed. He was never good at public speaking. Hermione smiled and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"How'd I do?" Harry asked with a lopsided grin

"What hell did you bow for mate?" Ron's voice sounded over Ginny's shoulder

"Shut up you git" Ginny snapped "and where have you been?!"

"Sod off Ron. Was it okay Mione? I had no idea what to even say" Harry threw one arm over Hermione's shoulder

"Well said Harry" Hermione smiled

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" a new voice entered the conversation drawing Hermione's attention away from Harry, Ginny, and Ron

"Well Mr. Malfoy to what do I owe the privilege of your attention?" She shrugged Harry's arm off of her shoulder and stepped toward Draco

"A dance if I may?" He extended his hand, long fingers curling over hers as she placed her hand in his

"I'll be right back guys" she tossed over her shoulder as Draco led her to the sparkling dance floor

"Your mother sure knows how to impress a crowd" Hermione commented as she fell in step with him

"Tell me Granger" he was looking somewhere over her head when he spoke, "are you _trying_ to make me _eat_ you?" he dropped his gaze to her face and she flushed pink right down to her feet

A tinkling laugh followed as if he had genuinely amused her, "of course not, Draco" she practically purred his name

"Someone must love you" he murmured glancing at her emerald ring

"You know I've never heard him say that" She furrowed her brow in an inquisitive expression

"Thats a shame" He shrugged and, as the song ended, dropped his hand from her waist, "thank you for the dance Granger"

"Always a pleasure Draco" She let her fingertips linger on his as she pulled away

"Oi Mione!" Ron was so obnoxious, she rolled her eyes and turned toward his voice, "we're leaving. Fancy a round at the Leaky?"

Ron came to stand before her, purposely ignoring Draco's presence. He shifted his weight as he held onto a clearly drunk Lavender Brown. She cut her eyes at Hermione but otherwise stayed quiet. Draco stood slightly behind her and she didn't have to look at him to know he wasn't thrilled with Ron's presence.

"I have an early morning tomorrow Ron, but thank you" Hermione smiled congenially as she declined

"You work too hard Mione" Ron took a step forward and pulled her in at the waist to press a kiss to her cheek then he pulled away and smiled at her, "see you later"

She could feel Draco's magic crackling behind her.

"Goodbye Ron, Lavender" she nodded to the witch who only huffed and turned up her nose as Ron dragged her away

She turned to face Draco, her thick curls bouncing off her shoulders as she moved.

"Granger" he warned leaning in to brush her earlobe with his lips "if you like your friends alive, I'd suggest you draw a line"

He pulled back and was about to speak once more when his mother's voice carried his name to his ears "Draco darling a moment?"

"You know I hate when you're late" Hermione, thankful for his mother's interruption, brushed past him, heading to the cloak room to retrieve her things.

After a round of goodbyes and thank you's Hermione had finally been freed of the Ministry's Fundraising Gala. Ever since the war ended these functions were endless and to be quite frank she was pretty tired of getting all dressed up to spend three hours in a room full of people she rarely ever even spoke to. Her position in the ministry was very low key, so low key in fact that her office was off in its own corner with no neighbors. The only reason she attended these things really was to support Harry and tonight he'd been a special guest at the Narcissa Malfoy sponsored event. She apparated just outside of her (wizarding) London flat and passed easily through the wards, one did not floo in a dress that cost as many galleons as this one did. A flick of her wand unlocked the door and she had barely pushed it open when her little kitten came skidding across the marble floors into her ankles. She'd just gotten the kitty and he couldn't quite get a grip on her slick flooring. She laughed and scooped him up to plant a soft kiss on his little pink nose.

"Have you behaved this evening Barnabas?" She cooed, earning a meow in response

She walked over to the plush area rug under her couches and set him down, at least there he'd gain some footing. She retreated to the bedroom and slipped out of her stilettos and her silk dress using her wand to place the dress back on a clothing rack next her wardrobe. She drew the curtains to the floor to ceiling windows and shrugged on her robe in preparation for her shower, afterward she opened the doors to the large ensuite and flicked her wand once more to start the tap. She'd lived in this flat for almost a year now and it still took her breath away. It was situated in a very posh area of wizarding London and was on the top floor with an amazing view. The living area and bedroom boasted floor to ceiling windows, the floors were exclusively white marble, black in the bedroom, and her furniture was from Italy. Down the hall from the bedroom was an office, a library, and a spare room with its own ensuite. She had never dreamed she'd be living in such decadence but she found that she enjoyed the amenities living like this came with. She had admittedly become a bit spoiled lately but she still worked hard to make a real difference in the wizarding world and was still as down to earth as she'd been before she'd dipped into the world of luxury. After she'd had a bath and she pulled her robe back on and made her way to the kitchen, she had started her kettle when she heard the door click open and the sound of dragon hide boots against the marble. He followed the same path as she did going straight to the bedroom to shed his formal clothing. She followed after filling her mug and stood in the doorway watching him. He turned his head acknowledging her presence and moved toward her, his intentions unclear.

"I'm getting very annoyed at the fact that I have to hide my wife" Oh great. He'd come home in a mood. No doubt because of Ron's too personal kiss on her cheek.

"Draco" she sighed "I don't like this anymore than you do but its really for the best" she set her mug down on her dressing table and crossed her arms over her chest

"Best for who Granger?" he tilted his head and studied her, "Who do your friends think that ring is from? Or the jewelry? Where do they think you live? Have you not tired of lying?"

She hesitated, "I may not…wear my ring…in front of them"

His eyes blazed like she'd lit a match in them, "Pardon me, what I thought I heard was that you were not wearing your wedding ring around your friends" he paused tapping his chin and looking up at the ceiling "Surely that is incorrect?" his gaze dropped directly to her eyes

"I'm sorry!" She deflated "You know I can't explain away any of the gifts you've given! You spend like a madman! & yes I'm tired of _withholding information_ but no one will respect me or my work if they knew Draco! You know they wouldn't" Her arms were flailing wildly as she paced the bedroom

"Listen well Hermione because I am _not_ going to repeat myself. You _are_ my wife and since you are standing here I will assume you have not forgotten that fact. I am also going to assume you'll start governing yourself accordingly. Weasley's hands get that close your arse again and he'll be wanking off with his elbows"

"Draco, I am representing a client in a wizarding divorce. The first woman to present a divorce in our lifetime and she chose me cause I am strong, independent, and _unmarried_. I can win Draco but if anyone finds out that I am in fact married, to a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight no less, my credibility and her case are dead"

Her hands were resting on his forearms and her stomach pressed against his. Her eyes were pleading with him for understanding. Searching the storm clouds behind his pupils for any hint that he was going to let up.

"Wear your ring. I don't care what you tell them" He backed away from her and entered the ensuite closing the doors firmly in his wake

She wandered back to the living area and plopped on the soft leather of their sofa. She was going to ruin her marriage three months into it. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and blew a stray curl out of her face. Its not that she wanted to hide Draco, her beautiful new husband, but she had been working on this case long before his snarky face showed up at her office a year ago offering a donation to her department. She had politely declined but he was persistent. The damn man was everywhere! He'd worn her down until she'd accepted the far too generous donation and his invitation to dinner. Dinner, by the way, was in France. He'd spent the last sixteen months loving her so completely that she sometimes wasn't sure she was awake. They married in France, just the two of them, and the old wizard who bound them of course. Since then she'd been keeping them to herself because she really wasn't sure she could handle the blowback. Sensible, level headed attorney Hermione had secretly dated then run off and married an ex-Death Eater. Nothing about that was sensible or level headed and she supposed that had been the appeal at first. She was so tired of being boring old Hermione who couldn't keep a man interested to save her life, and all of a sudden here was a very attractive, very interested man who had eyes for her. That alone had put her over the moon. But Draco, oh Draco, was so loving, so protective, and so damn charming that she'd fallen in love before she had the chance to forbid her heart to do so.

He appeared at the edge of the hallway in his pajama bottoms, whether he had been standing there or had just walked up she didn't know.

"Come to bed wife" he said gently

She pushed herself off the sofa and padded over to him sheepishly

"I really am sorry husband" She raised up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips

"You're _mine_ Mrs. Malfoy" He lifted her into his arms "I want Merlin himself to know that"

"I know and so do I. We go to trial in 30 days. 30 days. Please?" She pouted

"30 days and not one more" he conceded with a growl

Her tinkling laugh and bright smile were cut short as he tossed her onto the bed and covered her lips with his.

A/N: It took a great amount of self control to omit the smut from the end of this chapter but I'll save it for at least chapter two haha. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

….oOo….

 **The Threat**

..oo..

Hermione stood in the lift with her hand wrapped so tightly around her cup that her knuckles had gone white even though her coffee was white. Maybe it was her imagination but her ring was gleaming so brightly it was casting a shadow on her hand. It certainly felt heavier than it did when she wore it on her right hand under the guise of costume jewelry. She avoided looking at all the people whose eyes were glued to her left hand. This morning Draco watched her carefully under his lashes and she made sure to slip the correct finger into his ring. Eyes had been following her since the moment she'd stepped out of the floo and dusted her silk blouse off. As soon as she stepped off the lift onto her floor the whispers bloomed into a gossipy flower. She turned the knob to her office and almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of Ron sitting on her desk.

"That's an effective attempt at assassination" She groused setting her cup on the desk

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you" he smiled charmingly at her

"Its fine Ron, nice of you to visit anyway" She sat behind her desk and slipped her left hand under her thigh

"You looked amazing last night Mione" He said gently playing with a remembrall she had on her desk for decoration

"Thank you, you looked handsome as well" she smiled at her best friend

"How is the case going?" He asked tossing the glass orb into the air

"Splendid! We wrap next month"

"You're going to make history Mione. Again" he winked "see you later" he set the orb back on her desk and left her office

The rest of her morning passed without instance and she'd been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't even heard her door open. She jumped in surprise when a small blonde woman knocked on her door frame.

"Miss Granger?" The woman inquired in her surprisingly deep voice

"Oh! Mrs. Selwyn! Please come in, sit down. What can I do for you?"

"Well I shan't keep you long, I just came by to tell you that Edward has requested something of me that I just cannot do. Could we go to trial any sooner? Please?"

"I'm afraid the Wizengamot would not allow a date change. What is it that Mr. Selwyn has asked you to do?"

"To give him the baby!" Mrs. Selwyn cried smashing her face into her hands "He wants to raise MY baby with that..that…tart!"

"Oh surely he knows that's an impossibility." Hermione shook her head and waved her hand passively "We've made a provision in the divorce decree that gives you full physical custody of the child."

Mrs. Selwyn paused following Hermione's hand with her teary green eyes, "Miss Granger….have you…have you married?"

Caught off guard Hermione's head snapped up to meet the woman's eyes, "Pardon me?"

"You're wearing a ring, from a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight, on your left hand" the woman's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the jewels

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Please understand" she began

Mrs. Selwyn stood so abruptly that her chair scooted backward

"Miss. Granger…or Mrs. Whoever you are…I am divorcing a pureblood, a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight! How can I be sure you have MY interests at heart if you've married one of those bastards!" She shrieked

"Please calm down" Hermione stood and moved around the desk "This will not affect your case at all Mrs. Selwyn! I promise! You are the only person who knows of my marriage and I swear to you that until your divorce is finalized no one else will"

Mrs. Selwyn's eyes were hard and shining, "If I lose because of this, you will be as miserable as I am. That, ma'am, is a promise"

She swept from Hermione's office angrily and Hermione sighed blowing a curl from her face. Well, that went just swimmingly. Her grandfather clock chimed in the corner and she slipped her ring from her finger to place it in her desk drawer. It had caused enough trouble today she grimaced. She gathered her bag and locked her office behind her as she made her way to the cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat. She sat down with her salad and chowder and began eating when Lavender Brown deigned appropriate to join her uninvited.

"Hello Hermione" Lavender's voice was artificially sweet

"Hello Lavender" Hermione returned flatly

"Missed you at the Leaky last night. You must be so busy what with that case and all"

"Look" Hermione set down her fork and met Lavender's eyes "We aren't friends and you did not _miss_ me so what is it that you want?"

"I'd like to know if anyone else knows you've been fucking Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione was startled but she maintained a cool exterior, "I can assure you dear that Draco Malfoy is not _fucking_ me"

"How much is your secret worth to you Hermione" Lavender smirked

"Have you lost your mind? Go away Brown" Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her salad

"It would sink your case wouldn't it? Representing a monumental divorce from a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight while fucking another member of the Sacred Twenty Eight. That would ruin you Hermione"

"You've got five seconds to vacate my presence" Hermione bit out

"Stay away from Ron and your secret is safe with me" Lavender gave her a sickly sweet smile and stood from the table

"Ron and I are friends Brown. Nothing more"

"Maybe not for you. Stay away from him" Lavender turned on her heel and stomped off toward the lifts

Hermione rolled her shoulders trying to ease the tension that had crept into them. How the hell did Lavender know anything about her and Draco? Suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore. She threw her trash in the bin and retreated back to her office. She didn't think she'd come out for the rest of the day. The world around her was much too insane today.

_oo_

"Hermione?" Harry's soft voice floated in from the doorway and she looked up with a smile

"Hi Harry" she was always glad to see Harry

"Have you got a minute?" He asked lurching forward to fall into one of her office chairs

"Always have a minute for my best friend. What's going on?" She set her quill down and removed her reading glasses

"I'm in trouble" He rubbed at his eyes under his round frames "I love two women"

"Two!" She hadn't meant to shout and grimaced when Harry flinched at her voice. She got up to shut her door and took the seat next to Harry

"Ginny's going to be heartbroken" He lamented quietly

"By that statement I'll take it you aren't choosing her" Hermione placed a warm hand on his forearm in a gesture of comfort

"I love her Mione, I swear I do but this other one she's so passionate, so alive! Ginny just wants to settle down, to…to get married and have children and that's fine Mione, that's grand even but I'm not ready for that. I want to _live"_ Harry's eyes were sparkling and he was gazing off toward the ceiling as he spoke "So many years were stolen from me. I deserve that right? I deserve to do what I want for a little while, yeah?"

"Oh Harry yes!" Hermione smiled so wide her teeth gleamed under the office lights "Of course you do! I think that Ginny will be hurt and I know Ron may want to throttle you initially but you deserve whatever your heart desires Harry and if that's not Ginny and what she stands for then it simply isn't. However, lets keep the matter of our friend between us, yeah?"

"I knew you'd understand! You just _get_ me" He relaxed and laced his fingers with hers

"Could I maybe tell you something?" she asked quietly picking invisible lint from her smart gray slacks with her free hand

"Anything" he grinned at her in that sweet Harry way

She took a deep breath and peered under her lashes sideways at him "I'm married"

He gave a breathy laugh and waved his hand as if he thought her joking. She unlaced their fingers and got up to go around her desk to free her ring from it's mahogany prison. She slipped the ring on her finger and settled back into her seat next to him watching his face with bated breath. He glanced down at her ring and when his eyes came back up to meet hers they were no longer shining.

"You're serious"

"Yes, I am. You know I don't joke about matters such as this. I am a married woman and have been for almost four months now"

"But, surely you knew you could have told me?" He asked moving his eyes rapidly over her blushing face

"I can't tell anyone Harry because I'm representing Adina Selwyn in our generation's first wizarding divorce"

"Well what does that have to do with anything? Unless you were married to a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight and Hermione, no offense, but we know what those people believe" Harry gave a dismissive laugh

She laughed too but in a nervous sort of way, "Well you see…"

"Oh no! Oh no! You've got to be joking"

Instead of answering she went to her bag and pulled a scroll from its depths. She handed it to Harry and stood back in case he jumped from his seat. He opened the scroll and began reading, mumbling to himself. His eyes snapped up to hers and went so wide she was afraid he'd rip his eyelids.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?!" Instead of leaping from his seat he actually leaned back into it and began to laugh

"Harry? Have I driven you barmy?" she eyed him suspiciously

"Daph was right, I owe her thirty galleons" He handed Hermione the scroll but didn't leave his seat

Hermione's mind processed his statement but she figured she'd address the pieces of his information in the order he'd said them.

"Daph? Ne? Greengrass?! Thats her? Thats the living woman you're leaving Ginny for? Harry Ginny's going to hex your bullocks off! You know she hates the woman! And only thirty galleons? I'm a bit offended to be honest you really should have wagered a bit heavier on me"

"I lost Mione" He leveled flatly "and about Ginny I know! I know! I really can't help how I feel. Daphne is so intense but lovely and level headed. She doesn't care about me saving the damn world. She only cares that I'm Harry. That I take coffee instead of tea, that I hate wearing socks, and that I want to see America"

"Harry thats wonderful, and thats precisely why I've shared my secret with you. Draco is a right git thats true but he loves me in all the ways Daphne loves you. Please understand…wait, how did Daphne know that Draco and I were married?"

"Oh she didn't, she merely suggested that there was something of a romantic nature going on between the two of you. Bet me and all. I wagered because I thought it'd be an easy win. If I had to gather anything for myself I thought you and Ron might give it another go" Harry shrugged

"Will you keep my secret Harry, even from Daphne?" Hermione reached for his hand

"Of course Mione. Love you" He got up and wrapped her in a warm hug

"I love you most Harry. Forever and always" She smiled against his shoulder and squeezed him

"I guess I'll be off then. Meeting Daph in Prague tonight" He winked and left her office with a smile she hadn't seen since before the war

Hermione smiled too, genuinely happy for her friend. The backlash would be unpleasant but at least he'd be happy. Now if only she could take her own damn advice. Deciding she'd done enough for the day she wrapped up her belongings and extinguished her lighting. After locking her office with a click she flooed home and decided to make dinner for her husband.

_oo_

Draco walked into his home and was greeted with a most delicious aroma. He could hear his wife humming in their kitchen which stretched his lips into a smile. He walked up behind her and hugged her inhaling her scent deeply.

"Hello wife" His voice muffled in her hair

"Hello husband" she grinned as she stirred the bubbling liquid in the pot before her

"How was your day?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you"

"Try me" He stole a croissant from the basket and took a seat at the bar

After she'd regaled him with the tale of Lavender's threat and Harry's news he sat with his hands crossed and his eyes half lidded like he was trying desperately not to let his emotion to the surface.

"So you told him" He stated evenly

"Well, yes. I thought he could handle the information and really it felt good to tell someone about the source of my happiness" She leaned across the bar and took his hand in hers

"That's some news he gave you. Never pictured Daph for the other woman but…" he shrugged

"Really it was quite a shock. Ginny hates Daphne. They exchanged more than a few words, Ginny doesn't fancy being called a pauper by anyone"

"Daph does have a way with words" he laughed

"Secrets are funny little things aren't they? Its almost as if they tell themselves" Hermione shrugged and turned back to her cooking

_oo_

After they had eaten Hermione retreated back to the kitchen to get started on the dishes. Draco followed her and flicked his hand lazily at the sink so that the dishes started to wash themselves.

"Draco" Hermione fussed

"Oh hush wife and come here" He tugged her by her arm and guided her into his personal space

"What are you doing" she giggled smacking his arm lightly

"I want to dance with a beautiful woman? Is that so wrong?" He dropped a sweet kiss to her lips

"Oh husband" She breathed, hearing music float in and envelope the room. It was the song that had been playing in the cafe across from the place they were bonded.

She and Draco swayed barefoot to the soft music, planting kisses on each other, him whispering things in her ear and running his hand over her bum. When the song ended he swept her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Her back connected with the plush linens at about the same time his face disappeared in the lush space between her thighs. He lazily dragged his tongue up and down her folds appreciating the delicious fluid her body rewarded him. He circled her vibrating nub and sucked gently eliciting a series of moans from his witch that filled the room. He lavished her glistening slit with attention and sucked until she came tumbling over ecstasy's edge into his mouth. He smiled against her skin and kissed his way back up her body marveling at how soft her skin was. He couldn't believe this witch was his to worship, to love, to claim like this. He caged her face in his hands and entered her slowly, groaning into her mouth as she welcomed him. Her eyes were closed but she was definitely present as she lightly raked her nails down her back and mewled softly at his steady pace as he moved in and out of her. He made love to her well into the night, only spilling his seed inside her after her second orgasm.

As his wife lay nestled in his arms glowing and sated, he stared off toward the ceiling stuck in his own head. He hadn't addressed Brown's threat to her but thats because she didn't need to be held accountable when he put Brown in her place. Threatening his wife was not wise. He settled against his pillows and hugged his witch a little tighter.

_oo_

A/N: _Obviously_ I am aware of luxury brands and their correct spellings but this is the wizarding world. I used known luxury designers to allude to the expense of the things the characters were wearing. Also, kept the sex scene pretty tame. As always, please review. Love you guys! :)


End file.
